


A New Home

by lusium



Series: A New Home [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Also he should really learn what the limits of cold are for his body, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Brief mention of the Bewilderbeast's parents, Emotionally constipated Cloudjumper, I mean, Implied abuse, Is.. is that even a tag?, Minor Character Death, Rest of the tags-, The bewilderbeast has more scars than he wants to talk about, Very Minor, an au in which bewilderbeasts have humanish forms, and just steal an egg, and torture the baby inside of it, before Drago took him, do I have to tag the egg theft?, egg theft, eh, stolen as an egg, the poor baby, we'll find out., what sick mind are you hiding, why go out, why steal an egg drago?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusium/pseuds/lusium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after the end of httyd2, Drago and his bewilderbeast had escaped to who knows where.</p>
<p>Now they both sit on an island, the bewilderbeast made to provide food, shelter and amusement for the crazy viking. </p>
<p>He finally comes across the tiny alpha, and something inside him snaps. </p>
<p>Written in the POV of Drago's Bewilderbeast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had myself, I have written another multichapter thing.
> 
> This was all spawned because of an image I saw on google, I cant remember where it was, but yeah.

The first time he stumbled across the tiny alpha, was nothing more than an accident. Any anger he had felt towards the man who he’d been captured by, was drowned in the calm air around the single Nightfury and its companion. He watched in relative silence, his pupils slowly rounding out with his mind relaxing, tension easing from each muscle in his body, the dull throbbing pains fading. For once, he was… relaxed.

He had no desire to be an alpha, he hated it, how his mind was clouded with fear, with shrieking voices, with each emotion surging through the bond he had with each dragon at that time. Fear of the pain that would have come from denying the angry man’s will, the shrieking voices of the dragons around him as they were connected to his mind, their emotions that seemed to have lashed like a dragons tail in an irritated display.  
A soft cloud of mist drifted from his maw with each slow breath, enjoying the calm atmosphere, the peace, the freedom. He noticed that the alpha had yet to notice him, (or at least it seemed that way to him,) and honestly he was thankful for it, he had no desire to fight, the burn of the flames on his face still lingered, and the violent throbbing of a bone deep ache that came from the loss of one of his tusks, only served to remind him of what he had been forced to do. A pang of guilt in his heart, and he decided to slink away from the scene.

Descending a nearby cliff-face with surprising grace, his tail connected with part of a tree, the sound it made causing an internal panic as he yanked his tail down into the icy tide’s embrace to conceal the entirety of his body. His breath stopping as the Nightfury appeared over the edge of the cliff, searching for what had knocked the tree over, only to be staring into his face, without truly seeing it. Only when the tiny alpha had deemed the area was safe, did its companion appear next to it, peering down at the water. He simply decided to back up and swam away, back to where there was only pain waiting for him. With Drago.

He swam in silence, hearing aquatic dragons fall silent as he passed them by, he said nothing to them, he had no need. They knew to steer clear of him. His mouth, he could barely close it, only proved by how he was having trouble keeping the saltwater out. The sudden growling from his stomach, sounded deafening, amplified by the water rushing around him. He knew what his punishment was going to be, for returning late, for storming off, and bringing back fish for the tenth day in a row. It would be the same as the night before, he had no doubt about it.

His arrival was ignored, even with the loud growl his stomach made, the crazy man was not phased. He hauled his body onto the jagged rocks to drop the contents of his mouth in the large space cleared on the relatively small island, beside the man who has caused him so much pain, his pupils narrowed instinctively at the scoff the man gave.

“You brought fish again, and you’re late. Pathetic, I see I was wrong thinking you knew better.” The man said, slowly turning to face him, undaunted by his massive form, the irritated clicking of the mans tongue, and hand being raised made him flinch away, skidding on the jagged rocks that kept his body on the island, the sharp points ripping through the thick padding of his forelegs as he struggled to keep himself from dropping back down into the water’s cold embrace, like his instincts were yelling at him to.

“Stop playing around and get up here.” The man snarled at him, stamping a foot on the ground to enforce the order. Making him slowly haul himself back onto the rough ground, holding back the agonized whimpers as his claws dug into the solid rock, scraped the soft underside of his belly, finally throwing himself on the ground when he managed it, resisting the urge to start licking the bottoms of his forelimbs, to try and clear the wounds that had occurred only seconds before.

“Pathetic,” The man said again, head shaking from side to side as he watched through the corner of his eye, trying not to look directly at the man. “You know your punishment, this will continue to happen until you learn.” The man said, not even bothering to give him a second thought before resuming the prodding of the bonfire.

He only looked away, he knew why he was told to haul himself back onto land, the man knew how painful it was, every time to get himself on land. That the man knew about the open wounds on his feet, he simply ignored the protesting growl of his stomach, the gnawing hunger and returned to the icy depths of the ocean.

How he only wanted to be free again… but with everything happening, he knew his freedom wouldn’t come to him for a long time, tail swishing quietly in the waves, mind focused on cleaning the sand and rocks from his open wounds. Quietly whimpering at the pain that rushed through his body.

The second time he encounters the alpha, it’s a week after the first time, but its still an accident. His muscles screamed for him to stop, that even he had his limits. But he couldn’t he didn’t want to. If he stopped, he would be forced to return to where Drago waits for him. His stomach roared in fury, he was starving, it was contributing to his exhaustion, but he refused to acknowledge it. His tail lashed through the water. Barely seeing a shadow diving into the large school of fish just ahead.

The alpha.

He slowed his pace, forcing his body to stop as he stared ahead, debating diving down deeper and continuing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to focus. The feeling of relaxation overtaking his mind again, and he found himself nearly drifting off. Forcing his wings into movement, it kept his mind focused enough to keep himself awake.  
After a few moments, he realized that something was watching him, and he turned his direction back to the alpha. It wasn’t the Nightfury that was watching him, it hadn’t noticed him yet. Rather, it was the alpha’s companion, the one that it had risked itself to save. And they were staring right at him. The companion knew he was there. And he couldn’t find it in himself to care. But his mind quickly refocused, and he turned away, swimming deeper into the tide, until he knew he was out of sight. Only then, did he peer back, watching the shadow disappear from where he was.

The alpha had left, back to its town more than likely.

He felt strangely disappointed, the heavy feeling in his mind returning as the exhaustion hit him full force, mixed with the growing hunger, he couldn’t help but think that death would be an easier fate than this. Slowly, he moved towards the nearest island, having been following a scent before seeing the Nightfury that had made his mind relax against his will.

Claws pierced the solid terrain, pulling himself out of the water to collapse on the warm earth. He couldn’t motivate himself enough to move, and unknowingly, succumbed to his exhaustion.  
He couldn’t tell what time it was when he woke, or what had woken him. His stomach roared with a renewed hunger, his missing tusk throbbed with a vengeance. But none of those had his attention. Rather, it was the large hog that had been dropped only a few feet from his face… The scent on it was muddled, mixed with that of the hog.

But he didn’t care.

He was too hungry to care, too hungry to see the shapes hidden behind the foliage, the shapes of the alpha, and its companion, watching him to see what he did.

The hog was gone before he could truly savor the taste, and lowered his head back to his paws, eyes closing to try and let his mind drift away from the still present hunger. Memories of a time where he didn’t need to worry about the pain, or the threat of starvation, overtook his mind.  
He was ripped out of the memories by the sound of something darting over his head, a thump like something being dropped, sounding in front of him. It was heavy, and the scent that jumped was far too enticing to keep himself from looking.

Two more hogs were just sitting there.

Two hogs, just dropped in front of him, within the minute. And he hadn’t even noticed it until a second ago. Part of him wondered when his senses had dulled. the other part just ignored everything and screamed food.

Those two parts were fighting with one another, but he wasn’t going to let two perfectly good hogs go to waste. And just like the first, the next two were devoured before he could really savor the flavor. Noting how the gnawing hunger in his stomach had reduced to a quiet nibbling. He could stand it for now.

His muscles relaxed after a moment, and he merely set to looking around. Paranoid that Dragos would walk into the clearing at any moment and scold him for breaking his punishment. So he did the only thing he thought to do, (which was surprising even to him from how it came out)

_**“... Food, appreciated.”**_ He rumbled after a moment, another plume of cold mist leaving his maw before he sauntered over to the edge of the island, though before he could simply slide in like he would any time, he stopped, feeling eyes on him that made the back of his neck twinge, pupils narrowing as he turned to face an unidentified threat.

Only he froze, pupils immediately returning to the rounded form they had been.

There were more hogs dropped where he’d been sitting (and honestly he was wondering just what kept leaving them there, but he wasn’t going to argue), and only now did he notice a note, scrawled messily into the dirt where his one tusk had thrown the dirt. Though the script was almost impossible for him to read, he was able to get a basic grasp over what it said. Having ventured closer to inspect it.

_‘You need this, eat it, before you collapse under yourself again’_ the writing said.

and he did just that. Carefully bending his head so he could still keep an eye on his surroundings, while the scent the hogs gave off didn’t have any form of harm to him, from the other three he’d been left with, these would be just fine.  
Preoccupied with his thoughts, he hadn’t seen the eyes watching from the foliage, or really notice the involuntary relaxation of his muscles.  
When he finally noticed, it had been after the hogs were gone, and he could barely keep standing, his body still urging him to sleep, and with his muscles relaxing, he couldn’t stand. As his senses faded, he briefly heard a slight coo of reassurance from somewhere in the foliage.

_The Tiny Alpha’s cooing_

It was perhaps an hour later when his mind screamed for him to wake, senses all rushing back at him with the ferocity of mothers protecting their young, startling him to his feet as he bristled. Head whipping around to try and find the danger that his senses were alerting him to.  
There was no threat.

The bewilderbeast sighed a heavy sigh, and sat back on his haunches, the motion slow and uncertain about his stability before he lifted one paw to inspect the still healing injury, pleased to find it was mostly scarred over, the same with his other paw.

He couldn’t deny that for the first time in perhaps a month, his body was rested, his stomach wasn’t snarling at him to hunt, and his bones didn’t hurt. Not even the stump where his tusk had been, or the burns that would resonate across his face. Nothing hurt, not a single thing.  
And he was glad.

It was only then that his mind screamed at him, urgent as he remembered just what he had been doing on the island in the first place. He’d been hunting, to try and appeal to whatever… mercy was within the angry man, who caused only pain and suffering.

But no more, he would refuse it. He was tired of cowering, of fearing every motion directed at him, expecting pain that wouldn’t come until he let his guard down. That pain hurt the most, split his thick hide, and left marks to scar. He didn’t want to think of it, so he dismissed the thought with a growl, forcing himself to his feet, and back into the icy embrace that he craved so much. The only feeling that made him feel truly free.  
But he had to figure it out.

He owed a debt now, to those who had decided to feed him. Who had found food other than fish, and chose to give it to him so that he could support himself. And while his hide still hung off of his frame like it was two sizes too big, he felt excited.

The third time he found the Alpha, it was deliberate, he had searched for him. And he intended to repay the debt.

He had decided to face the punishment he would receive when he would return to the always angry man, with his maw full of fish, he swam in leisure, enjoying the feel of the waves against his hide as his wings shifted gently to help stay steady, his tail occasionally shifting to help him steer.  
When the Island came into view, he refused to let fear overtake him, pupils narrowing into slits as he found the bank, swam around to locate the one area he knew, lacked the jagged spikes he was forced to climb every day. And hauled himself onto the island. Moving steadily to where he knew the man who brought nothing but pain, waited. Expected something other than fish.  
Oh boy would he not be surprised by his next action… Well, not this one. But perhaps what he would do after.

He stopped just in front of the bonfire, and dropped the fish, atop the blazing structure without a single care, and glared as the angry man scoffed, he knew this routine. He knew it very well.

“Fish again” The man sighed, standing up slowly, tongue clicking with an annoying sound that only irritated his ears, and forced him to silence a growl in his throat.

‘Not yet’ he told himself, watching as the man moved around the pile of fish, and grabbed something. But he stayed still, with the exception of his tail twisting quietly behind his form, waiting for his chance.

When the weapon was raised, he struck. Tusk colliding with the man as carefully as he could manage to keep from killing them. Trapped them under his claws as he turned his head enough to lower his head. Steadily shortening the distance between his face and the man who brought only pain. A deep inhale of air, and a loud yell caught his attention, irritating his ears more than it usually would. Causing his own roar, to interrupt.

**_“No!”_ ** He roared, standing himself on his hind legs momentarily, giving just enough time for the man to get out of the way before he brought his full weight back down, head swinging, and tusk colliding roughly with the foliage, making it crash to the ground.

He couldn’t ignore the instincts in his head any longer. When the man had turned their back to him, he had won. He was alpha over the man who brought only pain. And he intended to make sure that the man knew it.

He wasn’t certain over what took over his mind, whether it was the sheer feeling of being free, or his rage at what the man had done to him over his life, that forced it. He wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes, but he opened them to a startled face of the man who had brought only pain, who seemed to be only a few inches shorter than him now, strangely enough. But it did nothing to change his intentions.

“You” he snarled, ignoring the scratchy sound to the words as they escaped from his throat, each click and enraged hiss driving the man to take a step back, he only stepped towards them. For every one the man backed away. He moved forward three, until he had them pressed against the rocks, and felt the familiar tickle of ice at his throat.

No, he wouldn’t be that merciful.

This man didn’t deserve mercy.

He wasn’t aware that something had arrived to see the scene, until he couldn’t focus on himself any longer. He pounced. Claws piercing soft flesh and allowing crimson blood to seep through. He was going to make sure that the man who brought only pain knew that the title of alpha had been lost.

His body went through the motions, allowing his mind to leave as he did not need to focus on what he was doing. It was then, that he realized what that feeling was, what the sounds were.

The _other_ alpha, it was a memory playing in his mind, how they roared at each other, and fought wildly, one to defend. The other to save himself.  
He felt oddly sickened with himself as the memory continued, unable to stop it, or find any sort of action that could make his attention leave it.

**_“Leave”_** The white bewilderbeast roared, erupting from the mountain of ice and snow that had become its own den. It sensed his presence, and he knew it was going to be his time, within a few seconds of the roar, he was called.

Water cascaded down his body as he moved, leaving the welcoming embrace for something much worse, a roar leaving his throat, a challenge for the right to be the alpha of the nest. And by how the other Bewilderbeast had reacted, his challenge had been accepted.

Tusks smacked together, skulls collided, and paws smacked. He fought dirty, unlike his foe, who seemed to be keeping to the tradition, using only paws, tusks and head. He didn’t. He struck when he could, feeling tusks pierce soft flesh. a roar of pain, and the bewilderbeast had fallen.  
He was the alpha then.

Just as he was now.

The memory chose to end abruptly, leaving him to admire what he’d done, only to back away, fearing the sight. There was blood, too much blood for someone to have survived it. His eyes widened, and yet he could not look away. It sickened him to his stomach, made him wish to throw up.

But he wouldn’t. He’d done something, and he’d have to live with the consequences.  
He just hoped he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it continues.

The water leapt up around him as he dove, unable to stop himself from fleeing the scene. His muscles screamed in protest from the pace he set for himself. Eyes stinging as he forced them open in the icy tendrils of the waves. Waves of agony rushing through his system as the salt water made a home on wounds he hadn’t noticed, the salt burning against his flesh.

He wasn’t certain how long he sat under the water before his lungs had started to burn, telling him to swim to the surface, that he needed air, _now_. Something was different, his suspicions of so only driven deeper as he tried to breathe choking on the water as he forced himself to the surface. He didn’t like it, whatever had changed, had messed with the way he swam. His tail wasn’t moving as it usually would, constantly coiling around one of his legs, or simply not moving at all.

A glance up at the sky, told him it was little after nightfall, he hadn’t left the island that long ago. His body ached as he tried to continue, the exhaustion taking hold on his system forced him to the nearest source of land. He honestly wasn’t surprised to see it had been the same island he’d been on earlier in the day. He didn’t bother looking where his tusk had torn the ground up, only huddling under some form of cover. The clouds above were twisting around in a way that would only signal snow, or a violent hail storm. He didn’t want to be caught in either.

From where he sat, it would be easy to confirm his suspicions. He was _much_ , smaller than before. Sitting under the tree that the base of his tail had been laying in front of, tucked within the groove it created.

He was confused, and he didn’t know why.  
His mind tried to focus on something other than the condition he’d left Drago in, the bloody body slumped over, torn fabric scattered around them, their stomach, neck and chest were torn open, exposing the inside workings to the human body. Too much blood loss, too severe of wounds for the man who had brought him nothing but pain, to survive it. He was panicking, his body wanted rest, but his mind, his mind wouldn’t allow it. Not without nightmares at least.

For how long had he been sitting there now? 

Pretty long, at least six hours by his estimate, the sun already beginning to rise over the horizon, all traces of his exhaustion gone. He returned to the sea, ignoring how his breath was lost upon breaking through the icy waters. He just needed to leave, to put as much space between him and Drago as he could with his slow functioning limbs. The chill of the water sinking into his bones.

He was forced to stop more often than he liked, his body demanding that he find food, and somewhere to rest his aching limbs. The simple thought of food made his stomach roar, nails curling into the still healing skin of his palm. He’d been able to see his reflection when he’d gone to return to the water the third time. When the breezes of cold air had forced him to try to dry his trembling figure.

His reflection hadn’t depicted the proud Bewilderbeast he’d become used to, rather it showed a form he hadn’t taken since he was an adolescent. When he had first discovered it, all those years ago.

The frills along his arms and legs had disappeared from his arms and legs, his thick hide replaced with soft, weak flesh that offered no resistance against the freezing weather. The spines on his face had disappeared. Though his eyes, from what he had seen in the water, were still the same, only outlined with thick black lines that looked as though he were wearing makeup. His hands had changed to resemble those of the humans, only tipped with sharp, dangerous claws. His skin was a bluish-gray color, the same as the heavy armor and thin fabrics he wore. Though to his surprise, the shoulderplates, held spines resembling those of his natural form, as well as small fins, the same as his shin guards.

He wore a thick, metal breastplate, the same color as all the other pieces of armor on his body. The wings he possessed in his usual form, he guessed were suppressed by the sides of the chest piece, feeling the tightness on his ribs. He wore metal bracers, the same design as the rest of his armor, thick black fabric wrapped around his wrists as a decorative touch he assumed.

A thick mane of rather spiked hair (he had discovered the spines after he ran his hands through his hair and promptly stabbed himself on them,) ran down his back, some tufts tipped in red, reminiscent of his frills. On his lower half, he wore only a pair of black shorts, and shin guards. His feet left bare with the exception of the thick black fabric stretching over the arch. Though it almost seemed as though he were wearing a pair of claw tipped boots. A tattered black cloak was wrapped tightly around his body the ends full of holes where twigs and rocks had caught it. His tail lay limp in his lap, a hand carefully running down the scaled length to try and clean the salt from between scales. Quiet clicks rising from his throat in a poor attempt to calm his nerves, an attempt that clearly wasn’t working.

A jerk of his head reminded him of the weight of his ever present tusks, his hand migrating from his tail to the length of bone, carefully touching along the normally smooth surface as though it may disappear at any moment. The nicks where bone was missing annoyed him for some reason, claws starting to tear viciously at the mass of stained bone, trying to tear away the stains of blood from a once ivory surface.

He didn’t like the blood, or the metal shackle that strained to stay put against the persistent pulling of his claws, the groaning of the steel a welcome sound to his ears. Only to suddenly stop, and peer towards the trees around him. The voices from a pair of Terrible Terrors came to him.

 _”Here!”_ one chirped, the sound of claws on the trees just next to him, forced his muscles to tense, _”See? I wasn’t lying, the ground here is torn up!”_ it continued, the groan from its friend amusing him greatly.

 _”Yes yes, I see it.”_ the terror grumbled, the both of them appearing to be oblivious to his presence, he found it interesting. Wouldn’t they have seen, smelled, or even heard him by now? or were they only there to look at the ground where he’d decided to try and scratch the salt from his tail with a rock that had been buried most of the way under the ground?

He wasn’t sure, but he still remained quiet, simply listening, waiting to see if they would notice him. It mattered little to him if they did, it would simply prove another conclusion of his right. Though much to his annoyance, they seemed to have noticed him while he was deep in his thoughts. The sound of their hissing bringing him back to reality.

He didn’t have time for this.

The throbbing pain returned in the missing tusk, only making him bare his teeth and hiss in response, tail slowly sliding from his lap to lash behind him, though much to his amusement, the terrors didn’t scamper away like he’d expected them too. In a particularly aggressive motion from the Terrors, who he’d been able to understand as them thinking he was simply there to take the territory or something (Terrors and their weird working minds, confused him to no end to be honest.)

He had decided to take it one step further, and made a low hissing sound, as if preparing to attack them. If they called his bluff, then there would be a fight. If they didn’t, well, then he would be able to relax for a little while longer before his body would be willing to return to the sea again.  
Honestly he hoped they would call his bluff... he _really_ hoped that they were stupid enough to call his bluff.

One of the terrors, had taken the hint, and backed away, (he deflated a bit at that, but there was still the other one!) though it’s friend, had only reproduced the action, the gases building up in the small reptiles throat. He couldn’t help but hold back a grin.

Though to his surprise, when he’d finally lost his patience, he’d let out a deep sigh, (the sound was actually more threatening it seemed, or he’d done something with his eyes closed again) that made the other terror finally back away. He wasn’t sure why until he’d finally looked down, and seen the small spikes of ice he’d left from his actions. He wasn’t expecting that he’d be able to do that in his… humanesque form, but there it was, a group of jagged icicles piercing the ground. He felt strangely proud of himself for that.

But now, exhaustion was taking hold of him again, he couldn’t make out much of what the terrors were saying, or if it was even directed at him, and honestly thought that the warmth he suddenly had pressing against his stomach and back, were simply his body finally drying off, and warming up.

The last thing he’d been able to hear, before he’d finally succumbed to his need to sleep, was the sounds of the two terrors.

_“It’s freezing…”_  
“Keep it warm..”  
“Trying…” 

He woke with a start as the feeling of scales shifting over his neck broke him from his slumber. His pupils narrowed into thin slits before he processed that several Terrible Terrors were clinging to the parts of his armor they could reach, all pressed against his form to apparently keep him warm, from the warmth that radiated from their bodies.

Glancing around, he was able to pick out the two terrors he’d hissed at earlier in the day, one pressing itself tightly to his stomach, the other pressing itself to his hip. Trying not to startle them, he whipped his tail about in the air, breaking the bark of a nearby tree, the sound just loud enough to wake the small reptiles covering his body.

It took a few minutes for him to get the terrors to get off of him, and himself back to his feet. Taking his chance, he decided to ask the group the question that had been on his mind for the past day. He remembered the town name from when he’d first ventured there.

 _ **”Berk, nearby?”**_ he croaked, startled with the scratchy sound it had, though he seemed to get his point across, as the terrors started chittering excitedly when the town was brought up.

 _”North! North!”_ the small group chirped,  
 _ **”Berk, north?”**_ he asked, trying to validate their information.  
All they did was chatter something incoherently, and nod.

 ** _”Lead to Berk?”_** He asked carefully, to make sure that he wasn’t going to get lost in the sea. His question was only met with a chorus of different answers, some willing, others talking about some sort of hog meat… He wasn’t completely lost but still lost all the same.  
It took somewhere between five to fifteen minutes to get himself back in the water, and the terrors to understand he couldn’t swim as fast as he would have liked, so in the end, he had one or two Terrors sitting on his back while he swam to make sure he was going the right way, and the others had run off ahead to alert the tiny alpha, as he’d politely asked after hearing all of them argue loudly.

As he swam, he took some precautions to try and keep from hitting the Terrors with _too_ much of the sea water. His tail streaming out behind him lazily. Focusing on both the Terrors’ instructions, and keeping them above water, was enough to make him lose track of the time. Surfacing enough to take a breath when he needed it, and swimming even though his arms and legs screamed at him to stop.  
the third time he found the Tiny Alpha, was deliberate.

His final push of strength before he would ultimately blackout in the water, he was met with a large work-in-progress docks, one he was familiar with from the last time he had been here. The chittering Terrors on his back told him he’d arrived, even as he hauled himself from the water, thankful for the lack of vikings around the docks at the current moment. Though the one thing the docks didn’t lack, were dragons.

A few Deadly Nadders, and Gronckles had been helping to put the dock back together he guessed, as they appeared to be wearing some form of harnesses to help carry the large logs from the wood mill to the work sites. Small buckets of fish settled in front of each of the dragons.

His scent had probably alerted them to his arrival, the frills, and spined tails of the Nadders flared open, and the Gronckles seemed to bare their teeth at him.

They knew his scent.

He didn’t try to hide it.

He only watched, using what strength he had left to keep himself balanced, the last thing he needed was to collapse again. The sound of his stomach growling made him remember the hunger he’d been ignoring for the past week, having been unable to stomach the thought of eating with the memory of Drago’s body so fresh in his mind. So like all the times before, he ignored it, instead occupying his mind with counting how many spines lined the Deadly Nadders heads, or how many bumps the Gronckles had on their tails.

He counted thirty two bumps on the Gronckle tails, and nine spines on the Deadly Nadder heads. Suddenly he couldn’t think of anything else, other than what the two species would look like if the Gronckles had the Nadder horns, and the Nadders had the Gronckle bumps.

Utterly amusing.

He lifted his head when a familiar calm air descended over the once tense confrontation, his tail slowly lowering as he fought to keep his eyes open, barely seeing the shadow that the Tiny Alpha left as he darted above, his companion on his back no doubt.

When they’d landed, he staggered back, having leaned a little too far to keep his stability, his tail whipping about to try and recover it. The voice he heard, he barely understood, but could understand enough from what Drago had yelled at him, to know that this one wasn’t angry, rather curious.

He forced himself to meet the eyes of the Tiny Alpha’s companion, he was right. The look in their eyes said it all, curiosity, but not anger. His pupils slowly rounding out before he tilted his head, wordlessly asking for the question to be repeated, and to his pleasure, the boy seemed to understand his confusion, repeating the question again for him to hear it.

“Who are you?” the boy asked him, in all honesty, the question stumped him, he wasn’t sure who he was. All he knew, was he was a slave to Drago, but now that Drago was gone, he was free. He had no identity to speak of, so he simply shook his head.

_‘No,’_

“What do you mean ‘no’? Do you not have a name?” the boy asked, and he shook his head again,

_‘No,’_

The boy sighed, and he could see their shoulders slump. Was the boy sad about something? Did they not recognize him? He’d been here only a few months before, the boy had seen him in the water perhaps a month ago. How could they not recognize him?

His confusion must have been obvious, as the boy quickly shook their head, and seemed to have decided to try a different tactic.

“Do you know where you came from?” The boy asked him. And he simply pointed at the sea, he’d just swam all the way there, he came from the sea only a few minutes ago!

“You came from the ocean?” The boy asked him, sounding confused. He only nodded.

_’Yes!’_

Though after a moment, he looked down at the tiny alpha, noticing the strange looks he was being given, curious, he tilted his head, trying to understand if something was wrong or not.  
 _”Do you not have a name?”_ The Tiny Alpha said after a moment, and he paused, hadn’t he just told the human companion he didn’t have a name?

 ** _”No”_** he responded, trying to keep himself steady, though finally resorted to sitting himself down, not trusting his balance any longer.

 _”If you do not have a name, how are you called?”_ The tiny alpha asked, which made him think.

 ** _”... Normally I am not called”_** He said after a moment, briefly glancing up at the tiny alpha’s human companion to see that they were watching, intrigued by the exchange. Quietly, he closed his eyes, and took a breath, when he opened his eyes he’d managed to produce a small ball of ice. Maybe that would make them remember him.

And judging by the narrowed pupils of the dragons around him (with the exception of the Terrors who had fallen asleep on his shoulders and the tiny Alpha,) they had.

 _”... Can you talk to Hiccup?”_ The tiny alpha asked, and he shook his head, he wasn’t able to communicate like the humans did. He lacked the knowledge of the language. This seemed to click with the tiny alpha’s companion, Hiccup, and he was motioned to follow. He did as asked. Pushing himself carefully to his feet to follow after the leaving dragon and Hiccup, on shaking limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I was lazy and didnt post it when I finished it like. a week ago


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter because I finished it early and I owe you guys who've been reading it another chapter for being late.

The third time he had found the alpha, was for a home. He had one now, two weeks after he’d arrived at the village, and still he knew nothing of how to return to his dragon form. Still, he remained in his humanesque form.

When he’d seen Valka, he’d hesitated, not wanting to see her, but Hiccup insisted he did. Surprisingly, they did not yell at him, rather they investigated him, touched the missing tusk with gentle hands, as to not hurt him. He was instructed to sit, and he did. Allowing them to run warm fingers over the salt-caked scales of his tail, and through his spiny hair, and learned of the sharp spines the same way he had.

Still, they looked him over with a gentleness a mother would show her hatchlings. And he felt at home.

He’d been given lessons in the Norse they spoke, to try and help communicate with him, as often some of his words were lost when Valka would try to translate. (He’d asked if he could swim one time and Valka had translated him wrong accidentally, as asking if he could sit on a roof.)

“How’re the lessons coming along?” Hiccup asked him, breaking him from his thoughts. He slowly turned, as to not hit the boy with his only remaining tusk, and tried to answer, his words broken, and not translating over as he would have liked, so he’d spoken in a mix of broken norse, and clicks.

_**”Lessons.** *click* **speaking, better.”**_ he managed, and smiled a bit wider, showing his teeth.

Hiccup seemed pleased, they didn’t hold an upset air anywhere in their body. And he was happy.

“Have you thought of a name?” Hiccup asked, and he paused for a moment, then shook his head. He had not thought of a name, he’d forgotten about it. His tail twisted around his waist as his hands found themselves lightly tugging at the sturdy fins lining the sides. It had become a habit for him, whenever he was deep in thought.

Hiccup watched the display with mild curiosity, though thought nothing of it, everyone had their own quirks after all, Toothless would stare at the wall and almost never blink, something that had terrified the boy on many occasions when they would wake and see the Night Fury staring at the wall above the bed.

His tail dropped slowly coiling innocently around his right leg as he shifted his attention back to Hiccup, pupils rounding out once more. But he didn’t speak, simply listening, waiting for the boy to speak first. And continued to wait, even after Hiccup had told him there was something that the tiny alpha’s companion needed to do. Waited in the same spot, even as the clouds started to roll in, signalling another vicious storm for the night.

Even as the weather dropped dramatically, and the inhabitants of the town rushed to the great hall with the other dragons, and their live stock, he remained sitting on the stump, waiting for Hiccup to return.

As the snow started falling, he didn't react, waiting quietly. Even though the snow was progressively growing taller around him, he didn’t move. Ignoring the growing cold against his skin, forgetting the fact that human flesh wasn’t built to withstand the freezing cold of the harshest winters of Berk, without some form of covering on, and even then. There was a high chance of what he’d been told was called hypothermia.

Even when he started to lose all feeling in his fingers and legs, he remained, simply waiting in the center of the town, his breath coming out as plumes of steam. Even as he felt the freezing embrace of the snow constricting him. His lungs burning as his body went numb. 

 

Still, he made no move to leave, simply tightening how his tail sat around his leg, and waited. The white expanse of snow hurting his eyes the more he stared. He only meant to close his eyes for a few moments, to let the ache in his skull settle. But that didn’t seem to be his body’s plan.

His senses blacked out moments later, the frigid feeling fading fast from his body.

________________________________________________ 

_”Settle little one, your time will come soon, we’re waiting for you to be ready, our little Hathis.”_

_“Be still little one, we must leave for a little while, but we will come back, as we always have.”_

_“Do not move, we wish you to only be safe.”_

The comforting voice eased his thrashing the sound reverberating through his entire being, his senses straining to hear them better, to try and get closer to them. Even as he heard the sounds of waves stirring, and thundering footsteps disappearing. In some time, he heard new, lighter footsteps, that frightened him. They didn’t belong to those who rested beside him whenever possible, or held him protectively, kept the cold from reaching the depths of the smooth surface of the egg.

He was thrown about in what he was slowly growing to realize, was only his prison, an unfamiliar voice irritating his delicate hearing. Warmth appearing shortly on the sides of the egg, he strained to try and escape from it, the egg thrashing around violently in his attempts before he felt the warmth disappear. 

He was warm, yet he felt cold at the same time, he wanted to get out, to escape from the freezing cold pressing in around him. Claws pushing at the hard surfaces holding him still, even though he felt so weak, he managed to get his claws to puncture the smooth surface, tumbling free of the prison. Only the warmth left seconds after his body tumbled to the ground, the sudden light was painful for him to look at, causing him to clench his eyes tightly.

He heard voices, but he didn’t recognize them, the scents foreign, he was afraid. He tried to shrink back, silently pleading for those that he knew deep down, were his parents. But their scent was no where around. He was alone, but they would come for him, right? They had too, he knew they would.

As the minutes turned to hours, and hours to days, to weeks, to months, they never appeared. Pain would explode across his scales if he disobeyed the strange thing that he’d tried so hard to flee from. He feared what might happen if he did finally manage to flee from them, and was found again, the wounds would grow increasingly worse, but they were never enough to kill him. They were sure of it.

Months slowly became years, as his torture would continue, subjected to days without food when he would disobey, something he would come to expect, and be surprised when it didn’t happen. Scolded, and punished when he would try to show mercy to those he fought, to try and let them escape. Punished when he tried to comfort the frightened dragons that would arrive in biting metal traps, upon the floating trees he learned were called boats.

He slowly drew away, to hide in the water. Where he couldn’t be hurt. It was tolerated, but he would feel chains fastened to his tusks when he would be forced to leave the water, biting restraints applied to his ankles, that would hurt when he moved. 

He remained in the water after that, rarely leaving, or even moving, to prevent the spikes from biting into his legs. 

There were rare times, when he would surface, to try and hide, to flee the caking salt from his scales. Times he would fall asleep on the thick ice he’d been raised, no, tortured on. It was rare that he would see new people, humans brought in on boats, forced to work with the rest of the man who brought nothing but pain’s forces.

It was rare that one was kind enough to try and help him, when he would think he was alone, and would try to free salt from his scales, that they would approach him, he would watch carefully from the corner of his eye, but they never brought him pain. They simply tried to free the hurting salt from between scales. 

And he would allow it. 

 

One day, they would stop, and he wouldn’t know what happened to them, waiting patiently for them to return, only for the man who had brought him only pain to return, to punish him for something.

He was slowly losing his sense of forgiveness, from all the pain he’d suffered, he had forgiven the man, over and over, every time. But he grew to hate them, and yet he couldn’t help but seek their approval. Knowing that when they would approve of something he did, that he wouldn’t be hurt.

Throughout his time, he never did notice the scent on the broken traps that would be hauled back in on the boats. He never connected the two scents, from the dragon rescuer, and the woman he’d since associated with the name ‘Valka’

________________________________________________ 

He felt the feeling of claws prodding at him, warmth enveloping his body. He tried to curl closer to it, though the source seemed to disappear completely. The cold forcing a yelp from his body as he shot up. Pupils slit, and teeth bared slightly, expecting some sort of threat, though quickly lowered his gaze to the ground when he noticed the four gathered around. 

The Tiny Alpha, Hiccup, Valka, and the four-winged- jumper of clouds. (which the name made no sense, the four winged one clearly was to heavy to jump on clouds…) All four of them were watching him, as he managed to force his spines to lay flat, unhappy with the fact that he’d have to spend another hour or so trying to make sure all the spines in his hair were folded, and wouldn’t stab into his back. 

He was too focused on it, to realize that he wasn’t wearing more than the shorts on his lower half, his armor resting to the side, ice melting from the metal surfaces. His scars displayed for any and all to see. Fin-like wings flared open at his sides as he stretched the stiffness from his body, trying to figure out what happened, and how he suddenly ended up in the great hall, when he clearly remembered sitting in the center of the town waiting for Hiccup to return.

Oh, right… he was waiting for Hiccup, and now he was in the hall, which meant he hadn’t stayed where he was even though the smaller freckled human had asked him too. 

He disobeyed.

A guilty look flashed across his face as he slowly glanced up at Hiccup, though to his surprise, he didn’t see any form of anger, or really any negative emotion, on anyone’s faces. Only fear, and relief. 

Wait, why were they afraid?

The question came to his mind, but he spoke nothing of it, rather surveying his surroundings quietly to see if he could figure out why, his eyes completely bypassing the claw marks filled with jagged icicles on the rock-like flooring near the entrance of the building, or the fact that the claw marks continued to drag on to perhaps a foot or so away from him.

“Hey,” Hiccup’s voice startled him from his thoughts, eyes darting to look at the boy with a curious tilt of the head.

“Are you alright?” Valka spoke next, making him turn his head towards her, _concern_ he recognized the look on her face, and for a moment, pain had tore its way through his heart, for a reason he didn’t understand. Though he merely went to nod.

Though that clearly wasn’t what he did judging by the looks he was given. None of which, he really understood. 

Nobody clarified.

When he did realize he was practically naked, it was a mad dash between he and the small freckled human to the armor. Hiccup to push the armor out of his reach, and him to cover the scars that littered his frame, from his years of torture, being shaped as a ‘weapon’ by the man who had brought him nothing but pain.

The resulting scrabble amused more people than one may have thought, Valka being torn between the choices of trying to break it apart, or simply let them continue, it was Cloudjumper who’d decided. 

The Stormcutter had grabbed the back of his neck, triggering his muscles to tense and body freeze. The spines throughout his hair raising as he started to thrash, trying to get free of the careful hold, having no regards for whether or not he got injured, seeing as he twisted himself, managing to get free of the firm (but really wet…) grasp, and grab the armor on the floor with his tail.

His wings flared open as he bared his teeth, wanting nothing more than he hide himself until he couldn’t hide any longer, to escape the questions he knew they would ask, the questions that he could see in their eyes.

He didn’t think much of what could happen as he dropped to all fours, a position he was more comfortable running in from how long he’d been stuck in his draconic form, and fled the room, weaving between members of the tribe to throw open the large dual doors, hearing them thunder shut as he sped through the fallen snow.

The storm had stopped while he’d been out, some of the tribe members focusing on clearing snow from dangerous places when he sped past. 

He didn’t stop running, even as the shouts reached his ears, or the quiet voice of the tiny alpha in his head, trying to get him to return. 

He couldn’t, not now. 

The Tiny Alpha’s voice in his mind was blocked out, he didn’t know when he started to shriek, the sound inhuman, and chilling. But he didn’t stop, continued to shriek until his throat was raw, the memories that had played through his mind had tore open old wounds, let them bleed, left them to infect, and cause a worse pain.

He released that pain the only way he knew how, the only way that worked.

The trees around him snapped and creaked as he screamed, his throat burning before he had to stop, to catch his breath. His claws rested against his skull, holding his head in his hands as he crumbled to the ground, the remains of trees scattered around him, stumps torn violently as though a Thunderdrum had decided to blast them just an inch in front of them.

He didn’t hear the three sets of wing beats, even as the two humans approached his battered form, ice torn through the ground, piercing through the gentle water of the lack as though it wished to grab at the clouds, to pull itself from the restraints of the earth. 

He didn’t do much more than sleep where he was. His tail pulled close to his body, the armor he’d managed to put on in his blind panic was dented from the force of the blows he inflicted on his body. His energy completely, and utterly spent. 

He didn’t want to return, not like this. But he had no choice, he couldn’t stop them while he slept.

And they knew that.

______________________________________________ 

The Nightfury watched as the Bewilderbeast-turned-human thrashed and tore themselves from Cloudjumper’s grasp, a look of pure panic on the man’s face as he grabbed the armor, and fled the building. 

He could hear Hiccup shout after him, to try fruitlessly to get him to come back, felt a weight appear on his back, signalling that Hiccup had climbed onto the saddle. Cloudjumper appeared in his peripheral vision, Valka settled in her spot on the back of the Stormcutter. Unspoken words passing between all four of them before the Nightfury darted through the crowd, hearing the bulk of the Stormcutter following close behind.

He hadn’t waited until he was outside to launch into the air, rather flying the rest of the way from the Great Hall to follow the prints left through the snow, Hiccup surveying the area from his back, looking for any signs of the missing bewilderbeast.

The Tracks took an abrupt turn as they entered the forest, his tail aching momentarily as he realized the location, just where he’d first seen Hiccup, but that wasn’t the focus now. The prints had taken a sharp right, though seemed to slide, as if he was slipping over something. Toothless had tried to reach out to the nameless man, to try and get him to come back, but he received nothing. Only flattening his ears against his skull as high pitched shrieks and screams tore at his hearing. 

It didn’t take much longer to find the missing bewilderbeast, only needing to follow the destruction left in his wake. He landed carefully on one of the slabs of rock near the now sitting man, creeping closer as Cloudjumper landed neatly behind him.

He was asleep,

The realization of the bewilderbeast having fallen into a (hopefully) dreamless sleep eased the black dragon’s nerves, feeling Hiccup climb carefully off of his back in order to approach. Toothless decided to stay back at the distance he was. Trusting that if it was needed, Valka could help protect Hiccup with him. 

Toothless must have spaced out, as the next thing he knew, his thoughts about fish running around on land was cut short by Hiccup climbing back into the saddle, and the _so_ sarcastic trilling of the Stormcutter.

_”Yes, this is exactly what I want to do today.”_ Cloudjumper trilled, carefully adjusting his grip on the slumbering Bewilderbeast.

Toothless only rolled his eyes,  
 _”Yes it is what you want to do today, otherwise you’ll never hear the end of it”_ he ended up barking back with a slight snort barely seeing the look he was given as Hiccup scratched along his jaw. 

It was time to go.

This time, they would find out what happened, why he had reacted so violently only minutes before. 

And they wouldn’t be taking no for an answer.

It would just be a matter of time until he broke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay This is the end for this one, But don't worry to those of you who decide to read this, It _is_ part of a series, so there will be more, and questions will probably be skipped right over because His muse is a strange one.

His eyes snapped open as he felt himself lowered to the ground, teeth flashing as he forced himself to move, startling whomever was touching him. Whirling around, the Bewilderbeast bared his fangs, pupils narrowed to slivers as his tail lashed violently behind him, untrusting of the four standing a few feet from him. Despite the worry that radiated from the boy, _Hiccup_ and the woman, _Valka_ all he saw, was the threats looming from the two dragons that stood protectively in front of them.

He hissed a threat, finding himself backing further into the corner out of habit, lowering his head enough that his tusk scraped the ground. His wings flared from where the armor had broken, revealing the scarred appendages. Toothless’s words were lost on him, his mind working only in panic and instinct.

 _ **”Easy, we’re not trying to hurt you.”**_ Toothless told him, drawing his attention to the Night Fury, allowing the Stormcutter to inch closer. Though the four-winged drake immediately backed up as he ripped his claws through the air in Cloudjumper’s direction. 

He didn’t speak, ignored the calm atmosphere surrounding the Tiny Alpha as he spat chunks of ice to the ground. Determined to keep as much space as he could between them. As proved when Hiccup had attempted to get closer, hand held out towards him. The boy was jerked back by Valka as he lashed out with claws, fully intending to harm. 

“Easy… you’re safe here.” Hiccup said slowly, trying to calm his panicking nerves. Though only succeeded in hearing broken Norse. 

**_”Lies!”_** He snarled, stalking closer out of habit, neither of the dragons moved, however he had no focus on them. He was talking to the boy, even as the Stormcutter and Nightfury stepped over to block his path, the bewilderbeast snarled another threat. Spitting ice violently at the ground in front of him as he came to a stop. Glaring through the wings blocking his path.

 ** _”You swore.”_** His voice broke for a moment as he ripped himself away from the four, stalking back into the corner, tail whipping around violently as he continued. **_”That you would not harm,”_** He said, voice going quiet for a moment, to let the words sink in before he rounded on them again.

 ** _”You lied,”_** A shake of his head, and his wings flared stirring the air around him with a snarl, **_”You said that hard would not come to me.”_** the scoff was scratchy. Though his words were not lost. **_”You lied, and now there has been harm. You failed to keep to the truth. You turned, and you broke the deal.”_** He hissed, though he seemed to be talking to someone else now, his eyes staring past Hiccup, as if someone was there.

 ** _”You harmed those you enslaved, forced them to join you. Killed them when they disobeyed.”_** He snarled, his attention focused behind Hiccup, that he didn’t notice Valka sneaking around Cloudjumper, steadily growing closer to him.

 ** _”You starved the others, why leave me? What was so special that you tore me from those I know of as my parents?”_** Wings trembled as he lowered his head to the ground. **_”You lied, you said that they would be free, but you lied. I saw the bodies, bloody and lifeless in the center of the cavern. I swore to never become you.”_** he laughed, the sound bitter and hateful.

 ** _”But it still happened, you made me into you, forced me to be alpha. I never wanted it. I wanted to let him go, but you would not allow it. I’m no better than you are. So why did you let me live?”_** His question seemed to be directed at toothless this time, his eyes locking onto the Nightfury’s face. Waiting for an answer.

 ** _”Why did you let me live? Why didn’t you just kill me then?.”_** The bewilderbeast snarled, body tensing as a hand touched under his jaw, eyes rolling back before he went limp, a loud exhale as his wings lowered, body collapsed to the ground.

The next words to escape his throat, a mere whisper. inaudible unless looking for it.

* * *

The Tiny Alpha stared blankly at the now-sleeping form of the Bewilderbeast, his wings twitching silently before turning his head towards Cloudjumper, watching the Stormcutter carefully look over Valka in order to make sure she was unharmed. A hand on his neck made the Nightfury peer over at Hiccup from the corner of his eye, a questioning warble leaving his throat with a tilt of the head.

Hiccup said nothing, simply looking around the room with a look that he knew meant the boy was thinking about something. Emerald eyes watching his face intently as he waited, knowing there would be a question, he just wasn’t sure when.

“Toothless,” Hiccup started, turning his head to look back at the dragon watching him, “Who was he talking to before?” The boy murmured, a confused warble the only response Toothless could honestly give. Though a shake of the boy’s head, and the topic was dropped. Even as Valka walked past, Cloudjumper following quickly after her.

“C’mon, bud.” Hiccup said, following after his mother, not bothering to look back to see if Toothless followed.

Hesitating, Toothless turned his head towards the sleeping Bewilderbeast, stepping a few paces closer before he found it in himself to answer the accusations, despite how he may not hear them.

 ** _”I let you live, because nothing you have done, is your fault.”_** He muttered, turning to follow after Hiccup, unable to see the slight smile appear on the bewilderbeast’s face as he hurried over. Catching the middle of the discussion they were having.

“I don’t understand, Mom, what was he talking about?” Hiccup asked, having fallen into step beside Valka, the redhaired woman only shaking her head, she had no answer, nothing she could have told her son that could possibly explain what had happened. Her silence seemed to get her point across, seeing as Hiccup had lowered his gaze to the snow below him, and had fallen silent.

“We don’t even know if he has a name…” Hiccup whispered, the Nightfury watching with slight pity as the boy dragged his feet through the snow. 

Cloudjumper took the opportunity to speak to Toothless, **_”... Why did you let him live?”_** the Stormcutter inquired, peering over at him curiously. Toothless only shook his head, though heaved a sigh a moment later. 

**_”Because nothing he did, was his fault. We both know this.”_** Toothless told him, seeing the warm colored dragon stop where he was, head drawn back in surprise.

 ** _”But didn’t he make you-.”_** Cloudjumper started, though was immediately cut off by a growl from toothless, glaring over his shoulder at the Stormcutter.

 ** _”Drop it.”_** Toothless ordered, the frills along his jaws and skull pinning back against his skull as his pupils narrowed slightly. Tail flicking in aggravation. To his pleasure, The subject was dropped, the Stormcutter falling silent, and returning to Valka’s side. 

Toothless didn’t seem to realize the weight on his back until he felt a nudge at his ribs, instinctively leaping into the air, followed shortly by Cloudjumper. 

“Where’s Astrid? Stormfly is a Tracker Dragon, she might be able to find the scent. Maybe our answers will be there..” Toothless heard Hiccup say, the distant voice of Fishlegs calling out where the blonde teen was only made his stomach sink. The Deadly Nadder appearing in his line of sight a few moments later. Astrid, predictably was on her back.

 ** _”Stormfly,”_** he greeted, slightly nodding his head to the Nadder, who simply sqwaked back a greeting. Though seemed more interested in the conversation that Astrid and Hiccup were having.

“You need her to do _what_?” Astrid nearly shouted, seeming surprised at the request. Hiccup only held his hands up to try and get her to calm down.

“We just need Stormfly to follow the scent, it might have answers to where he came from” Hiccup clarified.

_Great, where are we going this time?_

* * *

Toothless wasn’t sure what he should have done, laugh at the fact that Stormfly couldn’t find the Bewilderbeast scent after the island that he and hiccup had thrown the hogs to him, or be confused as to why they were still proceeding as though Stormfly had- Oh. Stormfly had found the scent again. Well, so long to _THAT_ wish, he wasn’t going to be heading home any time soon now was he?

“Are you sure its up this way?” Valka asked, making Toothless peer over at her and Cloudjumper, the Stormcutter’s two pairs of wings blending seamlessly into a single pair. He couldn’t help but watch, trying to figure out where one wing ended, and the other began. Before he knew it, he was diving down, following after the Deadly Nadder. His wings folded close to his body for a few seconds before flying open, slowing his descent enough to where he could land neatly on the… blood covered sand?

A confused warble left his throat, Hiccup having remained on his back only furthered the confusion. Usually he would have climbed down by now. Following the blood trail that had appeared from the ocean, he could see a mound of fish… correction, _rotting_ fish. His nose wrinkled at the scent. Though continued forward at the nudge to his ribs, his eyes slowly following the trail, even as he felt Hiccup tense, and heard the two dragons beside him stop dead in their tracks.

Out of confusion, he looked up. And couldn’t help but wish he hadn’t.

“W-What _is_ that?” he heard Astrid ask, her voice slightly shaking, his attention focused on the bloody carcass leaned against the rock, the chest and throat torn clean open, to where he could easily see just what made the body tick. Faintly seeing Valka move to get a better look at the body. He knew well enough that it wasn’t dragon. 

“I think the question you should be asking Astrid,” Valka started, peering over her shoulder at the two teens, “Is ‘ _who_ is that’?” She said, finding a stick lying haphazardly near the rotting fish, sticking out from under the mountain as though it was being used for something, the charred end showing it had once been used to prod at fire.

How fitting that it was now being used to carefully move the corpse to see who it was. 

“I can’t believe it.” Valka said after a moment, her voice layered with astonishment, and some emotions that Toothless couldn’t quite name. Though Hiccup had spoken up before the Nightfury could make any sounds to signal his confusion.  
“Whats wrong?” Hiccup asked, watching as his mother turned to face them, he couldn’t help but notice his heart started to beat a bit faster, as if something bad was about to happen. Even though Astrid had said that Stormfly knew where she was going, he couldn’t help but think, maybe they were in the wrong place. He couldn’t have come from here…

“It’s, Drago.” Valka stated, laying the stick carefully to the side as she backpedalled towards her dragon, the Stormcutter only enveloping her with his upper pair of wings, as if to shield her from the sight. A glance over, and Toothless noticed Astrid had climbed down from Stormfly’s back, only to be in a similar position with the Deadly Nadder, the colorful wings holding her in place by the dragon’s chest.

Hiccup only sputtered in response to the information, eyes widened at the carcass just ahead, as if he couldn’t believe what he had heard. How could _that_ have been the same man who had trapped countless dragons, the man who tried to take over Berk, stole Toothless, who by extension, killed his father, and ordered around the bewilderbeast sitting back at Berk asleep? The information just didn’t sit with him.

* * *

Hiccup wasn’t aware of when they’d returned to the air, trying to escape from the island that seemed to be trying to choke them, only responding habitually with Toothless’s movements, to remain level and keep up with the others. The single statement the Bewilderbeast had said before collapsing ringing clear in his ears. 

**_”But now, I have my revenge… “_ **

Hiccup couldn’t help but shiver a bit, understanding the dark tone the bewilderbeast had taken before having finally fallen asleep. Though instead of letting his mind make the situation worse, he forced himself to focus on the wind lashing against his face, racing through his hair and over his body. A familiar feeling, a welcomed one at that. 

 

He glanced up after a moment, watching the hills of Berk slowly come into focus, the colossal constructs of ice still remaining as a testament to what the village had gone through in the past year. No matter how much fire they tried, the ice hadn’t wanted to melt. It had remained, though gradually lessened through the days, and now there stood only those by the Great hall, and the docks.

However, upon landing, what he saw, wasn’t what he expected. Staring open mouthed at the large bewilderbeast laying quietly just outside of the town, to prevent the massive tusk from destroying any of the buildings, jagged icicles hanging from the razor sharp claws. Hiccup couldn’t help but move closer once he’d managed to unhook himself from Toothless’s saddle, hearing the nightfury trotting along after him, and the familiar footsteps of his mother just beside him.

The eyes that opened as they approached, held only guilt in their massive depths. He knew what they had gone to do. And yet, Hiccup couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t put his finger on why but, he didn’t feel anything really. Simply holding his hand out carefully to the Large Bewilderbeast, waiting as he felt frigid scales press lightly against his palm to speak.

“... We know what happened.” he started, watching the Bewilderbeast turn his head away, but still Hiccup continued. “I don’t blame you, I was told one, that good dragons in the hands of bad people, do bad things.” Hiccup said, seeing eyes slowly turn back to him. His hand was still outstretched, palm red from the cold of the scales. 

“It’s not your fault, that you’ve done all of this.” He whispered, carefully stepping closer to lay his hand on the smooth tusk sitting beside him. Staring intently into the slowly rounding pupils. “You don’t have to leave, it was never something I was going to say” Hiccup said after a moment, to try and get rid of the emotion lingering deep in the blue-red eyes watching him.

“I only ask one thing from you,” He said, hearing the questioning rumble, felt it vibrate through his bones to his very core just from the tusk. “I want to know what your name is.” Hiccup told him. He didn’t expect him to say a name, he really didn’t. It wasn’t that big of a deal to him, over time the Bewilderbeast would figure out a name that he would want to be called. But it seemed that it wouldn’t be needed.

 ** _”... Hathis, my name, Hathis.”_** The Bewilderbeast said after a moment, and Hiccup simply nodded.

“Alright, Hathis… Welcome to Berk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for reading this story so far, and I hope you'll stick around for the next works in the series.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Now that that part is done.... Im going to make this entire thing into a series
> 
> Yep.


End file.
